


A little tag around the kingdom

by softsoapie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Comfort, Confessions, Fluff, Jisung can run faster than flash!, Kissing, M/M, Minho can fly!, More Fluff, Supernatural Elements, a fight between them and some monsters happen, everyone has powers, i'm soft for minsung, magic world, they're like almost 1000 yrs old but still look like they're age irl, they're soft and badass in here?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsoapie/pseuds/softsoapie
Summary: “Alright then, how about this,” Jisung steps back and offers a challenge. “Tag around the kingdom. If you catch me before sunset, you can ask me to do anything you want, and if you don’t catch me before sunset, I get to tell you to do something for me, sounds fair?”“Anything at all?”“Anythingat all.”But at the end of the day, they both got what they wanted.





	A little tag around the kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> my last minsung oneshot got so many kudos, comments and reads and i can't stop smiling y'all are the best :,)) i wish i could get all of you a cookie or cupcake or choco or whatever you like!
> 
> Here's a little fantasy AU that i wanted to write for the longest time (and unbeta'd lol)
> 
> Enjoy! :D

_Where did Jisung run away this time? _Minho flies over the kingdom, tentatively looking over the cottages, huts, markets, and even the castle until he could find the younger boy.__

____

____

 

The corner of his eyes catches the glimpse of a familiar glitter. One of the things of having flight as a super power ability gave him the advantages of having keen eyes too. Even from such heights, he could tell without hesitation that the glitter came from Jisung’s earing.

 

He wonders if he could one day not worry about Jisung’s whereabouts, but he knows it’s impossible. He flies down to chase the boy and he smirks to himself. He hovers closely, trying to scare the younger boy who’s strolling through the market. 

 

“You know I can tell that you’re right behind me,” Jisung turns his head around and looks at the older with a smug grin. “You should know by now,” 

 

Minho groans, giving up and dropping to the ground and walking with the younger. While he was flying here, Jisung probably spotted him using his super speed without being noticed. He really _should _know that by now.__

____

____

 

“Look!” Jisung points to the construction workers helping to set up the structure for the welcome sign. Ever since the battle between Stray Kids and the Grand Master who committed treason to the kingdom, the whole town has been in shambles and everybody got to work right away to fix it. Fortunately, Seungmin helped making it easier by using his telekinesis to ease the construction. 

 

They were going to have a festival in celebration of Stray Kids’ victory for their bravery. Minho wonders if he could ask Jisung to go with him to the festival. Either way, they were all going to go, but he wants to spend most of the day with the younger boy. 

 

“Hey Ji-” he looks to his side, about to ask a question when he sees the said boy not there anymore. _Oh my god, did I just lose him again? _He looks around left and right. Sometimes he underestimates Jisung’s speed.__

____

____

 

He sighs in relief when he spots Jisung by one of the stalls, talking to the owner. 

 

“Geez, can you please stop disappearing?” he catches up to him. “It’s tiring to keep up with you,” 

 

“Hm?” Jisung glances up from the gauntlet he’d holding. “Why? You scared I’ll get lost or something?” he smirks. 

 

Minho rolls his eyes, feigning annoyance, but Jisung didn’t notice. _Yes, of course I’m scared, you adorably stupid dumbass _. “No, I’m only scared because Chan will kill me if I lose you,” he crosses his arms. “Actually, maybe you getting lost won’t be such a bad idea,” he smirks back.__

____

____

 

Jisung puts the gauntlet back and pays his full attention to Minho. “Or maybe…” he steps closer, leaning himself up a bit with his toes so that they’re eye to eye. Minho has to resist to step back. “…you’re just too _slow _,”__

____

____

 

“Are you challenging me? You know I always beat you in everything, right?” that last part wasn’t entirely true, but it’s not a lie either. The only thing he can’t really beat Jisung on is his speed, and although the rate of his flying is over half of Jisung’s, he could never beat the younger in a race, but he doesn’t want to lose him again.

 

“Not true! I beat you in a lot of stuff!” Jisung puffs. Minho has to stop himself from cracking a smile with the way Jisung’s cheeks adorable puff out in annoyance. _That’s only because I let you win _.__

____

____

 

“Are you sure about that?” Minho chuckles, having fun firing Jisung up. 

 

“Alright then, how about this,” Jisung steps back and offers a challenge. “Tag around the kingdom. If you catch me before sunset, you can ask me to do anything you want, and if you _don’t _catch me before sunset, I get to tell you to do something for me, sounds fair?”__

____

____

 

He can ask Jisung to do whatever he pleases? Maybe that’s not too bad. 

 

“Anything at all?” 

 

“ _Anything _at all.”__

____

____

 

Minho looks into Jisung’s eyes for any lies. He can see the fire in Jisung’s eyes, knowing he’ll put his all into this.

 

“So,” Jisung held out his hand. “Do we have a deal, hyung?” 

 

Minho shakes the hand with a nod. “We do.” 

 

Jisung smirks grimly. “Splendid.” and just like that, he dashes away at full speed. Out of sight in a snap. 

 

Minho shakes his head. It has already been such a long day and it’s only getting longer. If he’s being honest, his whole body is aching. He hasn’t fully healed since the battle too and besides Chan, he was one of the most injured ones as well. He was helping with the restoration on the east side since morning and he wonders again why he’s so weak for Jisung’s little games. 

 

“Aren’t you going to chase him?” the stall owner asks. She looked like she was enjoying their little quarrel. 

 

“Of course, I am,” he stretches his limbs. “I’m just giving him a head start,” he smiles confidently. 

 

“Good luck, King of Elves.” She waves as Minho starts to hover. 

 

Minho bows in respect. It’s been so long since he’s been called by that title. A few decades maybe? It felt like days though. Sometimes he forgets how short humans live. One human generation life feels like a few weeks to him. 

 

He shoots right up and immediately starts to scan the kingdom. He has never told Jisung that the reason he’s able to spot the younger so easily is because of that earring he gave to him during his birthday. It’s his little secret. 

 

His eyes caught the familiar glimmer and follows the direction of the younger’s tracks. He chuckles to himself. It’s like watching a mouse in a maze, no, a _squirrel _in a maze.__

____

____

 

Keeping up wasn’t that that hard, but it wasn’t that easy either. It’s been a while since they’ve relaxed and had some fun like this. He wouldn’t miss anything for the world if Jisung was there. 

 

His mind wanders to the request he will ask Jisung if he wins (which he will). Maybe he could invite him to go sky fish hunting and they could all eat it for dinner? Or maybe invite him to go to the fireworks festival over at Camelot? Or to see the griffin migration?

 

Or maybe…ask him on a date?

 

He’s broken out of his reverie when he suddenly heard screams near south. His head cracks to the find the source of it. Jisung must’ve noticed too, because his eyes met Minho’s ones in concern. 

 

“ _Minho! Jisung! _”__

____

____

 

Woojin’s telepathy. 

 

He must’ve heard the screams too. 

 

“ _The screams are located near the clock tower. You two are the only ones closest to south. Everybody else is busy on the other districts. Can you find out what’s going on and handle it? _”__

____

____

“We were just about to, actually” Minho replies. 

 

And at the same time, Jisung confidently answers with “Of course, we can,” 

 

“ _Good. We owe you. Please be careful and report back when you finish. _”__

____

____

 

“Roger that,” he disconnects. 

 

The two of them dash towards the clock tower, seeing smoke caused by buildings collapsing. Minho navigates and identifies the area and its situation. Arriving at the same time, they wave the smog of concrete particles away. They stood back to back against each other, staying alert to the threat.

 

“Ah, shit. Another one?” Minho summons his scythe out of thin air, preparing to attack.

 

“Didn’t we get rid of all of them during the battle?” Jisung prepares into a fighting stance, summoning his axe as well. 

 

Causing chaos left and right, a mindless level 2, 20-feet demon bursts from within the grounds near the clock tower. If he remembers correctly, Woojin said that there were none left when he scanned the kingdom, so this sudden outbreak was really odd.

 

The demon uses its multiple limbs to try lift itself out of the ground while its extended tongue whips the buildings it’s surrounded with to get more space. Minho builds up a plan before anymore damage could be done.

 

“Jisung! I need you to use your speed to evacuate everyone while I eradicate it,” Minho orders, beginning to hover.

 

“Got it!” Jisung hooks his axe over his shoulder and bolts to the citizens that were about to be crushed by the monolith. He doesn’t miss a single person; snatching them and bringing them to a safer area and repeating with everyone else. 

 

While that was happening, Minho dives to slash as many limbs as possible with his scythe while the demon was struggling to get itself out. “We literally just got the south side repaired,” he sighed. 

 

It was difficult since he didn’t have much energy in him left. Both his magical and physical strength were almost fully drained. 

 

He was a little too distracted with the limbs that he totally forgot about the tongue. It wrapped around his foot when Minho wasn’t noticing. Oh, and another thing he forgot is that the tongue is acidic. How lovely. 

 

Because of the acid, it was hard to slip away when his foot feels the awful burning sensation and it dragged him closer to its reeking mouth. Just before the demon was about to reel Minho in anymore closer, Jisung uses his axe to slice the tongue. 

 

“I had it under control, y’know!” he lied. He was really thankful that Jisung saved him.

 

“No, you didn’t! You were just about to be eaten,” Jisung complained, but he’s right. Minho only lied because he loves seeing Jisung pouting in annoyance. The way his lips pouts makes Minho want to kiss him even more. 

 

The core. Mindless demons don’t have hearts, and Chan said the only way to kill it is by targeting the core. Even chopping its head off won’t kill them. 

 

“Hyung!” Jisung calls. “I have an idea!”

 

While the demon regenerated its tongues and limbs back, ready to attack again, Minho gives Jisung a lift to the sky. The younger plummets down at full speed, using his speed at a boost with his axe pointed, slicing right through the demon’s head to its core located at the center of its chest. 

 

The demon collapses and Jisung gets up fast enough to avoid getting squished under it. 

 

Before Jisung could unite back with Minho, something else reached him first. 

 

“Jisung! Behind you!” Minho shouts, warning the younger. 

 

Jisung couldn’t even turn around to look at what stood behind before he was already caught in a tight grip of a gigantic hand. Jisung struggles to slip out of it, but the more he budged, the tighter it got. All attempts of getting out immediately stops when Jisung identifies the number of fingers it has; seven. His suspicions were correct when he finally caught sight of the beast. A rare level 5, 40-feet demon. 

 

It must’ve dug itself out when him and Minho were too distracted with the other demon. 

 

Minho blames himself for not paying attention and letting his guard down. He darts himself directly to the 40-feet demon. It generated titanium spikes out of its tail and aimed to oscillate it at Minho. Luckily, the boy avoided all of it using his flying skills. He had to think thoroughly and not lose control. This demon was a lot stronger and more powerful than the previous one. Not to mention, it was double the size as well. 

 

But all rational thoughts completely escape his head when he saw the utter fear in Jisung’s eyes, begging to be saved. 

 

Even after years of countless battles with the most horrifying evil creatures around the land, this is the first time Minho has ever seen such terror in Jisung’s eyes. 

 

He’s so frustrated at himself. Minho blames himself for not being strong enough to protect the one he treasures the most. The color of his eyes turns into golden and the rage he felt turned into a source of energy, and without another moment to pass, he musters up all the energy he has left and uses his weapon at full power into one blow. He carefully aimed his attack, being cautious to avoid Jisung, and swung his scythe directly at the demon, eradicating the whole upper part of the demon’s body, including the core. 

 

The demon’s hand that held Jisung flew up with other bits of internal organ parts that got blew away. The grip loosens and Jisung pushes himself out of it. Minho flies up and catches Jisung before he fell to the ground.

 

Minho holds Jisung up bridal style, hooking a hand under the younger boy’s knees and one under his body. Immediately, Jisung circles his hand around Minho’s neck, holding on tight. Minho’s eyes turn back to deep brown, calming down.

 

Kind of ironic that Jisung’s afraid of heights while Minho lives for it. 

 

Minho takes a good look at Jisung, still hovering in mid-air. They’re both panting, tired and exhausted. “I’m sorry,” Minho apologizes. “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to protect you,” 

 

Jisung looks into Minho’s eyes deeply. “You saved me, didn’t you? Don’t be sorry,” Jisung said earnestly with a smile, his voice soft and reassuring. But Minho still couldn’t forgive himself. 

 

“But you got hurt, because I was too slow,” he had a pained expression, too focused on how he couldn’t keep the younger safe and unharmed. His hold on Jisung tightens, feeling afraid, foolish and protective. 

 

“Hey, who’s the one that has super speed here? You or me?” Jisung murmurs with a chuckle, lighting up the tensed atmosphere. 

 

“You,” Minho answers. He couldn’t help the chuckle that erupted from how cute Jisung looks right now despite the scratches of blood a bruise on his cheek. 

 

“You won, by the way,”

 

“Won what?” Minho cocks his head in confusion. 

 

“You caught me before sunset,” Jisung turns to look at the horizon and Minho follows the action. 

 

There he sees the sun beginning to set by kissing the horizon. Hues of pink, orange and yellow beautifully paint the clouds like a canvas. The sun brings out the golden in everything in the kingdom and showers it with its glowing rays. 

 

And despite how beautiful the view looked, Minho’s eyes were still drawn to Jisung. His sun-kissed skin glistened under the golden rays and it brought out every single one of his features. His eyes shone a sparkling hazel that could rival the sun and Minho could look at it forever. 

 

Yeah, the view of the sunset coloring the whole kingdom is beautiful, but the view of Jisung looking so ethereal is _breathtaking _.__

____

____

 

“Why are you looking at me like that? Look at the sunset! It’s so lovely,” 

 

_But I think you’re heavenly _.__

____

____

 

“So, what’re you gonna ask me to do?” Jisung questions. Minho wonders why he’s worrying about the bet when they literally just almost died, again. 

 

Minho beams at Jisung and leans their forehead together, because he can. “Let’s get you healed up first, we can worry about that later.”

 

***

 

They’re walking along an abandoned unfinished structure of a building near the castle, freshly bathed into warm pajamas. Well, it was actually just Jisung walking while Minho floats, holding Jisung up with his hands in case it he falls.

 

“Hyunjinnie said that this was the best view to watch the fireworks,” Jisung settles on a giant piece of a broken block, having the view of the whole kingdom. The older settles down beside him. Minho wonders why Jisung didn’t invite the others and only invited him. He tried not to think too much about it.

 

“Did Seungmin fully heal you?” Minho asks with concern, hovering back up to see if Jisung was hurt anywhere else. 

 

“MmHm! I’m just really tired right now because the healing drained all my energy,” he reassures. “How come you can still fly? My body is a noodle right now,” 

 

Minho goes back down to sit beside Jisung again and shrugs as an answer. 

 

That’s when the crackling sounds of fireworks began exploding, drawing the boys’ attention. They could hear the crowd of citizens and their friends gathered near the castle, ‘Ooh’-ing and ‘Ahh’-ing the fireworks that popped into varieties of flower shapes. Hyunjin was right, this is the best view to watch the fireworks. 

 

From the corner of Minho’s eyes, he could see that Jisung shivered from the night’s cold. He wraps an arm around the younger and pulls him close, radiating warm heat. Jisung snuggles into the warm and leans his head on Minho’s shoulder, the colors of the fireworks lighting up their face.

 

“You still didn’t answer the question,” Jisung broke the silence, still admiring the fireworks. 

 

“Hm?” Minho hummed. 

 

“The challenge,” he looks up at Minho. “You won remember?” 

 

“Oh…right,” Minho actually forgot. He was too busy worrying about Jisung and his injuries to even think about what he’d ask Jisung to do. 

 

_A date _.__

____

____

 

The voice in Minho’s head nags at him to pop the question. The only thing louder than the fireworks is the way Minho’s heart punches through his ribs. He just hopes Jisung can’t hear it. Hopefully he’s too distracted by the fireworks. 

 

A date. A full day or even an hour with Jisung of only them spending time with each other, doing whatever as long as they’re together. It’s not like they’ve never done that before, but it was never a date. The thing is, to Minho, a date is like a hangout, but a romantic hangout, a hangout to romantic places, a hangout to gain romantic moments, a hangout with romantic feelings. 

 

But what’s the point of having a date if everything is one sided? 

 

Maybe Jisung would agree to go on a date if he asks. Because its them, they’re going to have a blast for the whole day, but that’s exactly why he doesn’t want to ask Jisung on a date, because at the end of the day, nothing changes. 

 

In the end of the day, they’ll be friends and everything will just go with the way it has always been, not that he’s complaining, but in a way, he is. 

 

Nevertheless, he’d wait for centuries if it’ll take that long for Jisung to look at him in that way. And to be honest, he doesn’t care. Maybe the day where his feelings could be requited will never come, and he’s fine with it. He doesn’t care about that. As long as he’s by Jisung’s side and protects him at all costs, he forgets his feelings and only focuses on the younger boy. 

 

“Have you decided yet?”

 

“You sure seem eager to know,” Minho glances back down to Jisung. “Are you that excited on possibly getting tortured?”

 

The younger all but shrugs. “It was a chaotic challenge, and we almost got killed in the process,” the two of them giggled. “but it was fun. Definitely a memorable one,” 

 

Minho combs Jisung’s soft hair through his digits, earning a content sigh. “I don’t really need anything, I’m just glad enough that you’re safe,” 

 

Jisung pulls back and looks at Minho incredulously with an eyebrow raised and the other furrowed. “You’re kidding, right?” Minho doesn’t say anything. His expression is mildly serious but he honestly doesn’t need anything. “Oh, wow. You’re not kidding. Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?” 

 

Minho rolls his eyes and pokes Jisung’s cheek.

 

“Are you sure you’re going to pass up this offer?” 

 

“I mean, I’d probably just ask you to help do my laundry when I feel too lazy. Plus, I can’t think of anything to ask you to do,” he lied.

 

“But you seemed like you had something in mind when we shook hands,” 

 

“It was the adrenaline rush, now come back here, it’s cold,” the younger complies, snuggling back up, but this time, he sat himself directly in front of Minho so that the older could snake his arms around Jisung’s torso and hooked a chin on his shoulder. “If you want, you can make your request,”

 

“You’re really weird tonight, hyung,” Jisung says, placing his hands over Minho’s. “You’re being too nice and it’s so unlike you,”

 

“Make your decision before I change my mind,” he remarks the comment.

 

Jisung giggles and that’s all it takes for Minho to let go of his little puff of anger. “Well, I would tell you, but it’s kinda embarrassing,” 

 

The vibration from Jisung’s voice feels somehow calming. “What’s embarrassing about me doing your chores for the rest of the month?” 

 

“I didn’t even say what I wanted,”

 

“Yeah, but that’s one of it, isn’t it?” the no reply that he gets from Jisung only confirms he’s right. “So, what do you want? This is a limited offer,” he buries his head in the crook of Jisung’s neck. 

 

“Promise me you won’t laugh or get mad,” 

 

“And what if I do?” his voice muffled by Jisung’s shirt. 

 

“Just promise, please?” Minho could hear his pout. 

 

Minho sighed. “Fine, I promise,” 

 

Jisung took a deep breath. What could Jisung possibly be embarrassed about asking Minho to do something for him?

 

“Can you kiss me?” 

 

“Please repeat that again,” 

 

“Can you kill me?”

 

Minho lifts his head out of the crook of Jisung’s neck and turns the younger boy around so he could properly face him. Jisung avoids any contact of meeting Minho’s eyes.

 

“That’s not what you said,” 

 

“Then why did you ask me to repeat?” Jisung murmurs, looking small. 

 

Jisung glances up and sees the threatening eyes of Minho if he didn’t properly voice out his question. He sighs in defeat. What Minho wants, Minho gets.

 

He breathed in and closed his eyes. “Can you, Lee Minho, King of the Elves, kiss me, Han Jisung, Guardian of the Holy Forest Kingdom?” he furrows his eyebrows, preparing for the answer. And honestly? Minho would do ask he says without even needing the question. 

 

“What do you mean you want a kiss from me? Is this supposed to be a prank?” Minho’s brain shortcuts. He’s still unsure whether he heard those words right. And Minho can’t tell if the blush on Jisung’s cheeks are real or not.

 

Jisung opens his eyes and puffs in annoyance in that cute way he does. He crosses his arms and looks pissed with Minho. “Ugh, just forget it,” he waved it off, turning to face the opposite direction. Why does every single little thing he does looks so adorable?

 

Is Minho going to listen and forget? Obviously not. 

 

“No, wait,” he floats around so that he’s in front of Jisung. “Are you actually serious?” 

 

Sighing yet again, Jisung unfolds his arms and plays with the edges of his shirt. Without looking into Minho’s eyes, he answers insecurely. “Why would I be joking about something like this?” he questions earnestly. Jisung lifts Minho's hand and intertwines it with his.

 

“Because it’s hard to believe that out of all the questions you could’ve asked, you asked for a kiss from me,” he cups Jisung’s face with his free hand. “Plus, it’s not everyday you hear the love of your life wanting to kiss you,” 

 

Jisung’s eyes widened, and Minho could look at it forever. Yup, Jisung’s definitely blushing, and it’s so _cute _.__

____

____

 

“So? Will you kiss me?” Jisung whispers despite the booming sounds of the fireworks in the sky. 

 

Minho smiles fondly and he didn’t need words to answer that question. 

 

One hand cupped Jisung’s face while the other held his neck, angling his face so that their lips connect in the most perfect way possible. Jisung’s lips are soft and they fit together so well. It felt like a puzzle piece finding its other pair. 

 

***

 

Even after two hours of stargazing the constellations that splayed the beautiful night sky, they didn’t feel like going back yet. 

 

Chan and Woojin were probably really worried, but since it’s the night of the Flower Fireworks, they’ll cut them some slack. 

 

“Hyung, thanks for saving me just now,” Jisung thanked, voice barely above a whisper in the calming atmosphere. 

 

“Are you okay, though?” 

 

They’re both sleepy and tired, and Jisung will probably fall asleep any moment now, but neither of them makes any move to go back. It’s quiet, but Minho’s heart still beats faster than a woodpecker. Jisung loves him. Jisung _loves _him. Not like, but love!__

____

____

 

Jisung giggles. “You’ve asked me that like a handful of times tonight,” his shifts a bit so that he’s lying on Minho’s chest, making little shapes on the exposed part of his collarbone with his pinky.

 

“No, I mean, are you _okay _?” Minho emphasizes. He knows Jisung, probably better than Jisung knows himself.__

____

____

 

“Ugh, why do you have to be so observant,” Minho chuckles and takes it as a compliment. It doesn’t even have anything to do with being observant. Paying a close eye to Jisung is like a habit now. He knows from the simple little signs Jisung puts on have great meaning. He’s known Jisung for over 600 years now, 638 to be specific and yes, he is still counting. 

 

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” he rubs Jisung’s back soothingly. 

 

Jisung shakes his head. Minho takes it as him wanting to talk it out. The younger takes in a deep breath. “I was so scared.” He hugs Minho tighter. “We’ve faced scarier monsters, but I was never as scared during then as I was just now,” 

 

Minho uses his free hand to comb Jisung’s hair in a relaxing motion, signaling that he’s listening. 

 

“I didn’t react fast enough and almost got killed… I even almost got you killed too,” he looks up at Minho with shining eyes. “For centuries I have lived, yet this is the first time in my life that I felt so…slow,”

 

The older wore a pained expression as he hugs him closer, tightening his hold to reassure that he’s okay and that he’s with him, he has always been. It was Minho’s fault for not being able to be there quick enough. 

 

“Jisungie… you know, it’s okay to be scared,” he brushed the bangs out of Jisung’s line of vision to see his doe eyes better. “I’m always scared because what if I make a mistake and lose you one day? We all have a fear of something, but we don’t let that fear take over us. Instead, we take it into our own hands to use our strength over those fears. You know how we all do that?” Jisung listens carefully. “By relying on one another. You have all of us to cover your back,” 

 

Jisung cracks a small smile, already feeling better. He drags himself up a little caress Minho’s face. 

 

“And you have me by your side,” Minho added as he closes the distance between them. He pulls back and leaves little kisses all over Jisung’s adorable face. Finally, now he could do that anytime he wants. 

 

“Thank you,” Jisung whispers. A tear rolls down his cheek and Minho kisses that too, erupting giggles from the younger and turning the two into a giggling mess. 

 

“Hey, since I let you have your request, can I ask for mine?” Minho maneuvers their position so that they’re facing each other, with Jisung’s arms around Minho neck and Minho’s hands on Jisung’s waist. 

 

Jisung nods happily, eyes turning into crescents. He smiles at Minho tenderly and Minho mirrors it with an even fonder smile.

 

“Will you go on a date with me?” 

 

Jisung tries to bite back his smile from growing even more, but fails. He couldn’t keep his excitement contained when he replies the question. 

 

“I thought you’d never ask,”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an episode on Seven Deadly Sins but i gave a little of my own twist! 
> 
> I can't write fight scenes well but i tried. And imagine the size of the demon being the size of a titan in attack on titan!
> 
> I hope you guys have an amazing day/night! Thank you for reading ♡(ŐωŐ人)


End file.
